memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fellini
M. March or Fellini I just noticed something watching this episode regarding this character which might indicate that this character is not "Fellini". Just outside the office (with a door marked "Lt. Col. Fellini") there is a chalkboard that read "On Duty: Col. M. March, USAF". It was from this door that we saw "Fellini" walk out of, but if this chalkboard is any indicator of who was in that office and on duty, then the man we associate with "Fellini" is really "March". To look at this from the point of view of an environment that operates 24 hours a day, logically "Fellini" could not be there 24 hours a day. Seeing that this scene transpires during the night (offshift), it seems entirely plausable that "March" was the man on duty in "Fellini's" office (and the man we saw exit it). Since this practice tends to be the case in locations where there is limited space and offices are shared, it would therefore seem that the sign outside the door would serve the purpose of indicating who is on duty at the time (despite who the office primarily belongs to). Otherwise, it should be noted that the name "Fellini" was never spoken on screen, and besides an ambiguous name on the door, the only other proof of who this character is, is the appearance of the name "Col. Fellini" in the end credits (which easily could be an oversight). This, of course, could totally be a blow out if the script specifies the character by the name "Fellini", but if the duty officer signage is any indicator of who really came out of that office, captured and interrogated Kirk, then this seems to be worth pondering. --Gvsualan 10:14, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Hmm, you are right. I just watched the episode to see the sign in context. It was a great catch by you, but the more I think about it the less likely I consider that we mixed up the names. First the sign reads Colonel, not Lt. Colonel. Military people are very itchy about that. Also I had just remembered how it was the case in our base, though it was not as big as the one in the episode, but we had a chalk board too, in every battery's camp, and each did list the name of the Seargeant of the Watch, though the offices were only occupied by privates. With the guard it was similar, because our base was just very small there was just one Officer of the Guard responsible for three entire bases, while the local force protection was under command of a sergeant -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:22, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) I'm not saying we mixed up the names, I'm saying they've been mixed up for 40 years! I think that according to the visual evidence, "Fellini" 'was really supposed to be "March". So it is either a "prop error" or a "credits" error. However, I suppose it all boils down to what the actual script said. --Alan del Beccio 06:01, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I think there is no confusion at all. A duty section is commanded by a senior officer who then has several deputies who carry out various tasks throughout the duty day (admin, communications, supply, etc). From a military standpoint, it makes perfect sense that Colonel M. March is the duty commander for the entire base and that Lt. Colonel Fellini was the offer assigned as the duty security chief. Having M. March's name on the chalkboard would also make perfect sense in this case. It would allow the duty security chief (Fellini) to know exactly who to call if there was a problem. Fellini does in fact call someone since it is later said "even if they've notified the authorities it will take a while for someone to get there." So, this all makes perfect sense...from a military point of view. -FC 05:01, 15 November 2008 (UTC)